Patricia Williamson
Well, Pat must be happy. Her BFF and long lost friend, Joy is back. But lately she doesn't seem as happy as she should be. The always sarcastic and sharp minded Sibuna member seems extra surly these days. Wonder what she's up to now... About Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was and still is best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappears, as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets ve ry mad at Fabian and some of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia was originally rooming with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Patricia is also currently part of Sibuna. At the beginning of the series she and Nina were enemies as Patricia constantly put her down, however, they developed into a friendship. Patricia was determined to find out what happened to Joy, because she was the only one who noticed that Joy was erased from the school photo after she disappeared. She also thinks that she is going crazy after a number of weird things happen to her such as weird dreams, visions of "ghosts," and even strange messages from Joy. Patricia was the only one who saw a strange man outside of the window during drama class and saw him later in the woods, convincing her that he was real and not a ghost, as she originally thought. After she saw the man, she told Mr. Winkler, a new teacher, everything that happened with Joy. After gathering evidence, the history/drama teacher Jason Winkler believes her and confronts the school administration and Victor. Afterwards, he avoids Patricia, because he got to close in find the truth about Joy's disappearance. He then later joins the Secret Society. Relationships [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-present; Close Friends) Nina was Patricia's roommate in the first and second episodes. At first, Patricia hated her because she thought that Nina was the reason that her old roommate, Joy, has disappeared. She made Nina do a fake initiation and then locked her into the attic. When Nina completed the fake initiation, Patricia became annoyed and started to avoid her. After her search for Joy and Nina's search for the treasure crossed paths, she soon realized that Nina probably had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance and it was a coincidence. They are now close friends and a part of the Sibuna Club together. (See: Patrina) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian is Patricia's friend and based on what was given in the first episode, it looked like he, Patricia, and Joy were close friends with each other. She might have feelings for him because of signs of jealousy towards him and Nina. However, it may just be from her disapproval of him hanging out with Nina all the time. She seemed happy for him and Nina at the end of the season. (See: Fabicia) [[Mara Jaffray|'Mara Jaffray']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Mara is one of Patricia's loyal friends. At first, Mara thinks Patricia's been taking this whole Joy is gone thing way to seriously, but eventually Mara lets it go. First rooming with Amber, Mara now is Patricia's new roommate. She does think its a little spooky Joy is gone especially sense she disappeared the day Nina came, but other than that, Mara's accepted it. They are seen hanging out together a lot together and they share secrets. Patricia and Mara once had a fight because supposedly Patricia was "jealous." In addition, Mara was upset that Patricia's been hanging out with Sibuna and spending less time with her. Now, they are friends again. However, the two haven't been together as much since Mara started dating Mick again and Patricia was busy in the Sibuna Club. (See: Matricia) [[Mick Campbell|'Mick Campbell']] (Unknown-present; Friends) She is friends with Mick but doesn't fancy him. She says that he's a "heartbreaker." She was also quite angry with him when Mick insisted that Mara cheated on their Sports quiz. Patricia often gives Mara help with dating stuff for Mick. They don't talk to each other that much. 'Amber Millington' (2006-Present; Friends) Amber and Patricia have known each other since they were 11, as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages. She was Patricia's friend until Amber told Nina that Patricia tried to steal Nina's Eye of Horus locket. When Patricia found out, she dumped water over Amber's head. Patricia knows she is dumb and she has even called her stupid. Patricia hated her for a while. She got even more mad when Amber and Nina became friends. Now after a while, they are back to being good friends when they joined Sibuna. (See: Pamber) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) She thinks Alfie is goofy and he makes her laugh. He thinks she's crazy about Joy's disappearance. When Patricia runs out of class and Alfie finds her, Patricia sees a new side to Alfie. They agree to hang out with each other more often to try to avoid their nightmares. Then, when Alfie joins Sibuna, Patricia and Alfie become friends. Alfie sometimes nicknames her Trixie. (See: Palfie) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) She is friends with Jerome and he makes her laugh, too. She goes to him for help to try to contact Joy because she thinks Joy is dead. When Jerome asks Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome responded with "Patricia has a boyfriend?" and walks off into the living room, saying "Poor guy...", in House of Reunion; House of Memories . It has been hinted they might date since there the only single ones in the house. Jerome has called her Trixie once, in the finale. (See: Patrome) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Best Friends) She was best friends with Joy and she seemed very close to her. She also took a picture of Joy falling onto Fabian. They were planning a "BFF Box Set Marathon" the night Joy disappeared. They were also sitting next to one another during class. When Joy disappeared, Patricia was the most worried about her and she has been trying to find out what happened to Joy. The two also started to contact each other in secrecy, and Fabian was really the only one who knew about it. Later on, they made a plan to switch the puzzle pieces. In the finale, the two were very excited to see each other because they ran up to one another and hugged each other tightly. (See: Poy) 'Jason Winkler' (2011-present; Frenemies) Early in the season, Jason promised he would help Patricia find Joy. He is the only one that believes her. He then went to confront Victor about the school photo and why Joy is in one of copy but not the other. However, he comes out of Victor's office as a different man. He had then joined the secret society that most of the teachers that were in. When he tried to make an excuse why he went to the other side, Patricia ignored him. At the end of Season 1, Jason's reasons for abandoning his efforts to help Patricia were revealed: He was slowly dying of a degenerative disease and the Elixir was the only way he could live. It is unknown whether Patricia ever learned of this. (See: Pason) 'Eddie' (2012; Unknown) Eddie is the new American bad-boy appearing in Season 2 at Anubis House. Rumors say that Patricia gets closer to one of the boys in the house, but Eddie wrecks it all, thus meaning that he likes her in a romantic way. Also signifying that they might date. ''Visit gallery here '' Trivia *She is the first member to join Sibuna aside from the founding members, Nina, Fabian and Amber. *She was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno (this the time when Rufus is revealed to be an antagonist of the show) *She was the first person to aid Rufus in finding the Cup of Ankh, though she did so unkowingly. Jerome was the second. *She has been friends with Amber since they were 11 years old. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to like, the others being Nina and Joy. *Her Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Patricia Soeters. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images of Patricia Williamson